Nue
A mysterious creature that is drawn to people with negative feelings. Appearance Normally, the spectre is a shapeless dark purple mass. While absorbing enough chakra, the creature takes a tangible form that is large in size with has four legs, a white snake for a tail and glowing red eyes. Abilities Similar to Kurama, the spectre is able to sense the negative emotions in an individual, using that to select its target. Once possessing someone, its manipulations of their emotions, making them give in to their darkest impulse, are so subtle that the victim is not even aware of it themselves. Only when the victim overcomes their negative emotions or is knocked out will the spectre be forced out from its vessel. It also appears able to absorb one's chakra as sustenance, using it to take a physical form to attack independently. The spectre seemingly is also able to instill the Wood Release on its victims to better enable stealing their chakra.Boruto episode 10 Epilogue Academy Arc On the night before the Academy entrance ceremony, when Denki Kaminarimon was struggling with his strained relationship with his father and his constant bullying, the spectre possessed Denki. The following day, the possessed Denki lured his bullies onto a defective train, having set up another train to collide with it. Boruto Uzumaki, having saw the dark chakra emanating from Denki went to help. Making him realise that he can't harm other people to solve his problem, Denki snapped out of his possession, expelling the spectre from his body.Boruto episode 1 Weeks later, when Metal Lee was growing ashamed at his social-anxiety getting in the way of his performance, the spectre possessed him. The following day, the possessed Metal attacked Boruto, Shikadai Nara, and Inojin Yamanaka as the ones who called him on his cowardice. With his possessed aggression, Metal quickly forced the other students to flee. Ultimately, Shikadai was able to subdue Metal with Shadow Imitation Technique. As Metal began to break free, he tripped and landed on his head, knocking himself out and rejecting the spectre.Boruto episode 3 Later, when Boruto attempted to perform a Summoning Technique despite no blood contract, the spectre used the chakra to take a solid form. As it attacked the students, Konohamaru Sarutobi stopped it with his Rasengan, ultimately destroying its form before dispersing as a mass of purple light.Boruto episode 4 Later, the spectre possessed an expelled student from the Academy, latching itself to the boy's bitterness at failing to be a ninja. The possessed boy began causing mayhem in the village with his Fire Release. He was ultimately approached by Boruto again, along with Shikadai and Iwabee Yuino. The boy was forced to retreat, only to be defeated by Mitsuki, again forcing the spectre out. The following day, the spectre possessed a ninja working on repairs on the Academy, latching onto his frustration at the students making his work more difficult. As the ninja began causing more destruction to the Academy, the students worked together to stop him, ultimately subdued by Boruto and Mitsuki. Later that day, Shino Aburame, the class' teacher, was very distraught at both his inability to command respect from his students and feeling responsible for the further damage to the Academy. The spectre then possessed Shino, making him decide that the best way to deal with problem students is to get rid of them. The possessed Shino then sent a letter to Boruto, Mitsuki, and Shikadai to meet at a training field for extracurricular training. Once they all met up, Shino made his dark intentions known.Boruto episode 5 Shino then encased the entire area with his insects, forcing the students to flee. After a prolonged chase, Shikadai devised a plan to stop the rampaging sensei. While Shikadai and Boruto distracted Shino and lured him into the water, Mitsuki ensnared Shino and electrocuted him, expelling the spectre.Boruto episode 6 Later, a shy boy from another class, Magire Kakuremino, began stalking Sumire Kakei. When he finally worked up enough courage to ask her out, the similarly shy Sumire turned down the offer, leaving Magire in despair. This eventually drew the spectre to him. Once possessed, Magire's stalking turned much darker, eventually leading to a kidnapping. As Sumire's classmates went to her aid, the possessed Magire began attacking them, overwhelming them with his concealing technique. Ultimately, Chōchō Akimichi was able to reason with him, insisting that desperate antics would appeal to no one and must work to improve himself if he wants to be acknowledged by others. Accepting his words, Magire expelled the spectre and returned to normal. However, the prolonged possession allowed the spectre to steal much of Magire's chakra, causing the student to collapse.Boruto episode 7 In the following days, the spectre's rampage began escalating from simply within the Academy to throughout the village.Boruto episode 8 References